Miracles
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: This is the 4th and final part to the Destiny Saga. Destiny has to deal with some major changes in her life, how does she fair? Set during "Aliyah" and "Truth or Consequence" and has references to "Good Cop, Bad Cop".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but it would be great if I did!

Episodes: _Aliyah, Truth and Consequences_ with a small reference to _Good Cop, Bad Cop_.

A/N: Are you ready for the final adventure in this saga? I know Gibbs and Ziva are both a little OOC, but hey, this is fanfiction! Also, a small warning that there is corporal punishment in this story so, if you don't like it, I suggest you look elsewhere. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Miracles**

Destiny Nicole Shepard-Gibbs had had one heck of a year. She had lost her mother, her family was split up and reunited, a mole was found at NCIS, a few agents were lost, she met her grandfather, and she had met her father's boss. An eventful year to say the least, but she wasn't complaining except for the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen that would alter her life yet again.

She and her father had just got home from a long day at NCIS and her dad, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, decided to go down to the basement to work on his boat. Destiny took out a book and sat on one of the sawhorses in the basement to listen to her dad work as she read.

It wasn't too much longer when she heard footsteps coming to join them. A man came down the steps speaking to her father. She looked over at Gibbs and he indicated for her to go upstairs. She nodded and got up. She watched the man as she walked past him. Once upstairs she went into the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich. She edged to the door of the basement and listened in on the conversation he was having. She felt as if it was really important. She heard how they were speaking about Vance, Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, and then about Ziva, Mossad Officer Ziva David and Destiny's godmother, and mentioned her mother, former Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard, who was murdered. She knitted her brow about the man's implications.

She heard their conversation end and the man headed up the basement steps. As he walked past, she glared at him. He smirked at her and she deepened her glare. He walked out of the house and Destiny went back down to the basement. Gibbs looked at his daughter knowing full well that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I hope you didn't say anything to him," he said.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Good. I don't need any more trouble from him," he murmured.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and set her up on the sawhorse.

"He's Vance's boss. You hear us talking about Sec Nav?" he asked.

She nodded and realization crossed her face.

"_He's_ Sec Nav?" asked Destiny.

Gibbs nodded.

"I can see why mom didn't like him," she mumbled.

Gibbs grinned at her. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Ziva calling.

"Gibbs. Ziva, slow down! What happened?" he said.

At the mention of her godmother's name her eyes flickered up to him. She tried to hear what she was saying.

"I'll be there shortly," he said and hung up.

Destiny looked at Gibbs curiously.

"We gotta go. Come on," he said.

She hopped off the sawhorse and followed him, knowing in the pit of her stomach that what had happened hadn't been a good thing. Once in the car, she turned to her dad.

"Daddy, what happened?" she asked softly.

Gibbs just shook his head and she sat back in the seat. The rest of the trip was silent until they pulled into the hospital entrance. Destiny got antsy and looked at her dad.

"Daddy, what happened?" she tried again.

He sighed.

"Tony got into a fight at Ziva's apartment. A man who Ziva had been...um…," Gibb said.

Tony was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Destiny's adopted uncle.

"You mean, Michael was there? I thought he was going home. Tony told him to go home. Tony didn't hurt him did he?" Destiny interrupted.

Gibbs looked astonished at his daughter.

"How do you know Michael?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva and I went to lunch with him a few times. She really likes him and he really likes her. Daddy, is Tony okay? Is Michael? I mean I know they didn't like each other just by the way Tony spoke about Michael, but is he okay?" Destiny rambled off.

Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Ziva can tell you, okay?" Gibbs said.

Destiny looked at her feet. She had a very bad feeling.

They got out of the hospital and headed in. Upon entering the emergency room, Destiny spotted Tony and then she saw his arm in a sling and her stomach dropped. Whatever had happened between him and Michael hadn't ended well. She got more worried. She walked over to Tony and touched his injured arm gently.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded and ruffled her hair. She managed a smile to him and she looked through the doors and saw Ziva speaking to a doctor. She walked through the doors and stood next to Ziva. The doctor looked down at her and back up at Ziva. Ziva wrapped an arm around Destiny's shoulders. That's when Destiny caught a glimpse of the blood on her sleeve. She gasped lightly. She looked up at Ziva as the doctor walked away.

"Ziva? Wha…," Destiny started.

Ziva shook her head. She walked over to Gibbs and Destiny listened as she told him what happened. She gasped and tears fell down her cheeks. She watched them in shock as they spoke and Ziva turned to walk out. Destiny looked at her father as he turned back to her.

"I'm going with Ziva," Destiny said and followed her godmother.

She followed Ziva out to her car before Ziva turned to face Destiny.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

Destiny looked up at her.

"I'm going with you, Ziva," Destiny said with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry about Michael."

Ziva felt her own tears pool and opened her arms to her goddaughter. Destiny leapt into them and grasped her godmother's neck tightly.

"Thank you, _Tateleh_," Ziva whispered softly.

A/N: So? That was just the beginning. I hope you guys are ready for more! Let me know how I did!

_Tateleh_-Little Darling


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!

Knowing that Ziva was going to be at NCIS all night, she took a small nap in the car.

At NCIS, Ziva took her seat and began typing up her Internal Affairs report. Destiny pulled her father's chair over to Ziva's desk and laid in it as she listened to her godmother typed up her report. She then began to hum a lullaby Ziva had taught her to calm her nerves and to relax.

She didn't realize she fell asleep until her dad began shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where's Ziva?" she asked him.

He shook his head. He went over and spoke to McGee, Special Agent Timothy McGee and another adopted uncle, as they began working the case. She sat up and noticed Ziva walked in and began to gather her things. Destiny began to follow before her father spoke to Ziva. Ziva walked over to him and spoke with him. Destiny heard about Ziva's apartment and gasped.

'How many more blows is Ziva going to endure?' she thought to herself.

Ziva got up and walked off and Destiny started to follow before Ziva waved her off.

"I'm going to see Abby," Destiny said as she walked off and got onto the elevator.

Abby was NCIS' forensic scientist and Destiny's adopted aunt. When she got off on Abby's floor she heard McGee and Abby speaking. She walked into the lab and watched as they sifted through evidence. That's when Gibbs walked in followed by Vance. They spoke of the evidence and Ziva's apartment and that was when Ziva walked in and explained everything. Destiny watched her as she spoke. She saw the pain and the anger and Ziva's eyes. She wasn't really listening to the conversation until Vance to Ziva to pack her bags and for her father and Tony to pack theirs.

Vance walked out of the lab. Her dad turned to follow and took Destiny's hand as they walked out. Once in the elevator, Gibbs spoke to Vance.

"You know she's coming, right?" he said indicating Destiny.

Vance turned and looked at him and then down at her. Remembering the conversation they had he nodded. Destiny looked at her father and he looked at her. They went home and packed for the trip to Israel.

The plane had been a bumpy one. Destiny listened to her iPod most of the way while watching Ziva.

After landing in Tel Aviv, Michael's body was off-loaded and they followed. Destiny stood next to Ziva and watched the procession over Michael's body.

That's when a man came over and spoke to Vance and then to Ziva. She watched intently as they spoke. Destiny could see her uneasiness around the man not to mention the anger she harbored toward him. He asked to be introduced.

Ziva turned to the men and spoke, "Officer Amit Hadar, Special Agent Gibbs. Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Shalom," he said.

Destiny didn't like the man she saw before her. Hadar looked down at Destiny and back at Ziva. Ziva took Destiny's hand.

"My goddaughter, Destiny," Ziva said.

"Shalom, little one," Hadar said.

"Shalom," Destiny replied.

Hadar turned back to the men and spoke with Tony, insisting that her ride with him. Destiny looked at Ziva with uneasiness. Ziva just watched as Tony was led to an SUV and they walked towards a different one. Destiny relaxed when she heard Ziva say that Tony wouldn't be hurt.

She handed her bag to her dad and he put it into the back. She climbed in and noticed that Ziva was going to drive. Destiny smiled to herself. She loved to be in the car when Ziva drove. It was like being on a really fast rollercoaster.

A/N: Hope you like it! I know it's kind of short, but it goes with the story! More to come! Leave me a review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

After arriving at Mossad headquarters they were shown where they would be staying. Destiny looked over at her father.

"Why can't I stay with Ziva?" she asked.

Gibbs shrugged. They put their gear away and Destiny caught sight of Ziva heading towards an office. She looked at her dad, but then back at the office she saw Ziva enter.

"Don't even think about it," said Gibbs without turning around.

Destiny stopped inching towards the door and sighed.

"Come on, let's go," Gibbs said as they head downstairs.

She noticed that they were at a conference room. She noticed an older man walk up. He spoke with her father about Ziva and then about Tony. She watched the man warily. Gibbs walked off and Destiny followed behind.

They entered another room where a screen was and on the screen were Tony and the man. She watched as the man talked to Tony. She smirked at Tony's responses. That was when Ziva walked in and began watching as well. Destiny watched Ziva while listening to Tony and the man speak. She turned and looked at the screen when she heard Tony say that the man was the Director of Mossad and Ziva's father. Destiny's eyes flickered to Ziva and then to the man.

'So this is Eli,' Destiny thought to herself.

When Eli David grabbed Tony's neck Destiny gasped. She suddenly felt an extreme anger towards the man who calls himself Ziva's father.

She watched Ziva walk off resisting the urge to follow knowing that her father wouldn't let her. Israel wasn't America and he wanted her close by. At that point, Gibbs left the room and Destiny followed.

Out in the stairwell, he watched Ziva and spoke to McGee and Abby on the phone. Destiny didn't pay attention to the conversation, she just watched Ziva. Her dad got off the phone and began to follow Ziva.

Outside the building, Destiny heard a struggle and voices, both of which she knew. One was Ziva's and the other was Officer Hadar's. Destiny wrinkled her nose in disgust as she watched him walk off and Ziva turned after looking at whatever it was that was in her hands.

"Hadar set the fire," Ziva said.

Destiny looked up at Ziva.

"Covering for Rivkin," Gibbs said.

Destiny's eyes flickered to her father.

"I was betrayed. By Mossad, by my father, by Tony, who's next? You?" Ziva asked.

Destiny looked back to Ziva. Ziva walked off and Destiny looked at her father and took off after Ziva.

"Destiny!" Gibbs shouted, but Destiny ignored him as she caught up to Ziva.

"Ziva?" Destiny said.

Ziva stopped and turned to her.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, harshly.

Destiny looked down after she heard the harshness in Ziva's tone.

"Nothing," she replied and turned to walk away with tears in her eyes.

She didn't want Ziva to be angry with her. Ziva sighed.

"Destiny," Ziva called after her.

Destiny stopped and turned slightly.

"I am sorry. I just," Ziva stopped and sighed, "I have a lot on my mind right now."

Destiny looked up at Ziva and nodded and turned to walk away again.

"What were you going to ask me?" Ziva said softly.

Destiny turned back to Ziva.

"I was going to ask if you really think that my father would betray you. After everything he's done to keep you safe," Destiny said.

Ziva looked at her goddaughter in astonishment. Ziva walked over to Destiny.

"No, I do not believe it is possible for your father to betray me. Nor you," She said softly.

Destiny gave Ziva a small smile. Destiny took Ziva's hands in hers and looked her godmother in the eye.

"Ziva, you're family and families aren't supposed to betray one another. You're supposed to be able to trust your family and to know that they have your six," Destiny said, "I'd never betray you, never. I know daddy wouldn't either."

Ziva picked Destiny up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, _Tateleh_, thank you," Ziva whispered softly in Destiny's ear.

Destiny wrapped her arms around the Israeli's neck tightly.

"I love you Ziva and I can't think of ever hurting you," Destiny whispered back as she kissed the woman's cheek.

Ziva set Destiny down. Destiny looked up at Ziva nervously.

"I think I might be in trouble with daddy," Destiny said averting her eyes away from Ziva.

Ziva made Destiny look at her.

"Why?" Ziva asked calmly.

"Well, I kind of disobeyed him. He didn't want me going off without him and he yelled at me when I followed you. I, uh, ignored him," Destiny said trying not to look at Ziva's face.

Ziva's look was one of shock. She knew that no one disobeys Gibbs and especially not his own daughter.

"Destiny, you should not have done that. Seeing as how he figured you were going after me, he thought it best to leave you be. Now, I am going to make you stay with me until he comes back and when he does you will stay by him, yes?" Ziva said with a stern look.

Destiny nodded.

Ziva kissed her forehead and took the girl's hand in hers. They walked to the building and Ziva reached for the door handle when she saw Tony in the reflection.

Ziva turned around and Destiny looked over at Tony and up at Ziva whose face was full of fury. She looked back at Tony with wide eyes.

That was when Tony spoke, "I had no choice."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's a lie," she snarled.

Tony knitted his brow.

"Why would I lie to you, Ziva?" he asked.

"To save your worthless ass," Ziva replied walking over to Tony.

"From who? Vance? Mossad?" he asked walking to her.

They met in the middle. Destiny watched nervously.

"You jeopardized your entire career, and for what? "She replied.

Tony's face studied Ziva's.

"For you," he replied softly.

Ziva knitted her brow.

"He was playing you Ziva," Tony stated softly.

"For some reason you felt it was your job to protect me?" Ziva replied in an astonished and harsh tone.

"I did what I had to do," Tony replied.

"_You_ killed _him_," she stated matter-of-factly.

"If I hadn't you would be having this conversation with _him_, but maybe that's the way you'd prefer it," Tony replied getting a little annoyed.

Destiny watched the exchange intently. She hoped that nothing bad would happen, like Ziva killing Tony.

"Perhaps I _would_," Ziva said, her tone getting louder.

Tony took a step and said, "Okay, why don't we just get this out? You wanna take a punch, take a swing? Get it outta your system! Go ahead! Do it!"

Destiny gasped softly.

"Be careful, Tony. Because much like Michael, I only need _one_," Ziva replied icily.

"That's what you're really angry about, isn't it? That's what's really bothering you? It's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me," Tony replied getting angry.

Destiny narrowed her eyes at Tony.

"You took advantage of him," Ziva said.

"He attacked me! What was I supposed to do?" Tony replied his anger showing.

That was when Ziva pushed him to the ground.

"Stop!" Destiny called, but it went ignored.

Ziva pinned Tony.

"You saw a glass table. You pushed him back. You dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass. Bloody, gasping for air," Ziva said.

"I guess you read my report," Tony commented.

"I _memorized_ it! You could've walked away! You could've left it at that, but you let him up!" she said, tears welling as she got angrier.

She pulled her gun on Tony and aimed it at his chest yelling, "You put four in his chest!"

"You weren't there," Tony replied.

"You could've put one in his leg!" she shouted as she moved the gun to his thigh.

"You. Weren't. There," Tony replied again, punctuating every word.

"But I should have been!" she shouted and sniffled.

Tony looked into her eyes.

"You loved him," he stated.

"I guess I'll never know," she replied getting off him.

She reached the door and turned to look at Tony. Destiny watched the two. Ziva jerked the door open and pulled Destiny inside. Destiny looked at Tony through the glass. She looked back at Ziva.

"What was that?" Destiny asked, "I know that you're angry about him killing Michael, but that…"

Ziva held her hand up. Destiny stopped.

"He had it coming," Ziva said sternly.

Destiny stayed quiet as tears welled in her eyes. She hated that Ziva and Tony were mad at each other, but she didn't want Ziva angry with her too.

"Come on," Ziva said.

"Where are we going?" Destiny asked.

"To see my father," Ziva replied as they walked to the office.

A/N: What? NO reviews for the last chapter! Come on, I work hard on these stories! Some feedback would be nice! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! It would be nice to know someone actually read this!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Warning: There is a bit of corporal punishment in this chapter. You have been warned.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for my snippiness in the last note. I just wanted to make sure that someone is reading it and enjoying it. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Once outside the office, Ziva turned to Destiny.

"Stay here," she commanded.

Destiny nodded as Ziva went into the office and shut the door behind her. Destiny listened in. Eli hung up his phone and looked up at Ziva.

"You told Michael to stay in D.C. with me, why?" Ziva asked.

Eli crossed his arms.

"That is none of your concern," he replied in an authoritative tone.

"I have made it my concern," Ziva commented.

"Do not question me Ziva," said Eli.

Ziva stepped to the desk.

"Was any of it real?" she asked.

Eli looked at her.

"Does it matter?" he asked, "Michael is gone. You must move on."

"It is no longer about him," Ziva said.

"Agent DiNozzo," Eli stated.

"I need to know if he was right," Ziva said.

Eli smirked and said, "He was jealous."

Ziva knitted her brows.

"Even if that were true, it does not make him wrong, now answer me," Ziva commanded, "Was it real?"

Eli looked past her and replied, "I don't know. Perhaps."

"Why was I not told the details of his mission? Why was I excluded?" Ziva asked.

"Because, Ziva, I do not know who you answer to anymore, NCIS or Mossad," Eli replied getting angry.

"What is it you expect from me?" Ziva snapped angrily.

"I expect your loyalty to me, and only me! You want to know Michael's assignment? Make this your _Aliyah_. You return to me, to us! You finish what Michael started!" Eli replied smacking his hand on his desk.

Ziva stared at him.

Outside the door, Destiny listened hard to hear what she was going to say. That was when Eli spoke again.

"I have noticed a little one following you and Agent Gibbs. Who is she?" he asked.

Destiny's ear pricked as she heard that. Ziva went to the door and Destiny stepped back as Ziva opened it. Ziva waved her in.

"Is this the little one you speak of?" Ziva asked as Destiny walked in.

Eli nodded. Destiny looked from Eli to Ziva. She could see some resemblance.

"She is my goddaughter," Ziva replied.

Eli looked at his daughter confused. Destiny looked back to Eli.

"She was Jenny Shepard's daughter. I have helped raise her since she was young. Agent Gibbs is her father," Ziva replied.

"Does she have a name?" he asked.

Ziva looked down at her. Destiny looked up at Ziva and back to Eli.

"My name is Destiny. And you're Director David and Ziva's father," Destiny said.

Eli smirked at her.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Destiny," Eli said.

Looking back to Ziva he said, "Very observant little one."

Destiny wrinkled her nose. Ziva nudged her knowing that Destiny was going to say something unpleasant to her father. Destiny looked up to Ziva and nodded. Eli watched them.

"What?" he asked.

Destiny looked back to Eli as did Ziva.

"She was telling me to be nice," Destiny said sweetly.

"About what?" Eli asked.

Destiny opened her mouth to speak, but Ziva answered, "Nothing. I need to take her back to her father so that they can get ready to leave."

Destiny raised a brow at Ziva. She knew that something was off. Eli nodded. Ziva took Destiny's hand and led her out.

After walking back down the steps, they ran into Gibbs. Destiny stood behind Ziva a bit.

"Don't try to hide," he growled.

Destiny walked around Ziva and up to her father.

"You _will_ stay with me, do you understand?" he said in a low tone.

Destiny knew that he was very angry with her. She nodded.

"I will leave you two alone," Ziva said, "They are readying the vehicles to take everyone to the airport."

Gibbs nodded. He took Destiny's hand and led her to their room. He shut the door and Destiny turned to face her very angry father.

"I have told you about running off, especially without permission! Why did you disobey me?" he shouted.

Destiny felt the tears coming. She averted her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Ziva needed me," she said softly.

Gibbs look softened a bit.

"That is still not an excuse. When Tony or McGee disobeys my orders, what do they get?" he asked.

Destiny still wouldn't look at him and she stayed silent.

"Look at me, young lady, and you better answer me," he growled.

She looked at him as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"They…get… head-slapped," she murmured.

"Right. So what are you going to get? What do you think you deserve?" he asked.

She looked down again and he walked over and made her look at him by putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face up. He knelt down.

"I deserve to be punished, that you should spank me," she whispered.

Gibbs nodded. He got up and walked over to the chair. He sat down and crooked his finger for her to come over. She walked over hesitantly. He bent her over his knee and started smacking her bottom. He gave her 8 good swats and stopped. He stood her up and looked straight at her. She looked at him as she sobbed.

"You had me worried that something might've happened to you," he said in a low tone.

She sobbed again.

"I'm…sorry…daddy," she gasped out.

He wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"You're forgiven, but don't scare me like that again," he replied.

She nodded and sniffled.

"Now, we've gotta go. The plane will be leaving in a bit," he said.

She nodded and wiggled out of his hold. She gathered her stuff together and Gibbs did the same. They were ready and down in the SUVs in a matter of minutes.

A/N: What happens next? Let me know what you think! At least 5 to get the next chapter posted fast!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hmm, nope, still don't own.

A/N: Is anyone reading this? I'm beginning to wonder.

After arriving at the airport they all got ready to get on the plane. Tony got onto the plane.

Vance said goodbye to Eli and Eli did the same. Destiny walked next to her father as Ziva called to Gibbs and ran up to him.

"Plane leaves in five minutes, Ziva," he said.

"Not without us, it doesn't," she replied, "I think it's best if I speak from the heart."

"Well, yeah, it usually is," Gibbs said.

Destiny looked at Ziva. She felt that Ziva was saying goodbye.

"It's Tony," Ziva said, "I am still not convinced that he has been entirely truthful about Michael's…Rivkin's shooting."

"He gave you his word," Gibbs stated.

"I am not sure we can work together. Perhaps it is best that one of us get transferred to another team," she said.

Destiny stared at Ziva.

"Transferred?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to be able to trust the people I work with. I know that you more than anyone can understand that," she said.

Destiny shook her head. Gibbs looked over at Eli who stared back at him. He leaned forward and kissed Ziva's cheek.

"Take care of yourself," Gibbs said as he walked off.

Destiny stared after him in shock and then looked back up to Ziva. She knelt down in front of Destiny.

"Ziva? What's going on?" Destiny asked.

Ziva looked down and then back up at Destiny.

"I am staying here," Ziva said softly.

"Then, I am staying too," Destiny said.

Ziva smiled.

"No, you are not," she replied, "You are getting on that plane. I have business to take care of, but I did pick something up for you."

Ziva reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a locket on it. She handed it to Destiny. Destiny looked at it. On the front a 'D' was engraved and on the back a Star of David. She opened the locket and saw the picture of her, Ziva, and her mother.

"It's beautiful," Destiny whispered.

Ziva took the locket and hooked it around the little one's neck.

"Ziva, I don't want you to stay. I want you to come back with us. I know that you're still angry with Tony, but what about the others? Abby, McGee, Ducky, they would want you to come back," Destiny said.

Ziva sighed, "_Tateleh_, there are things in life that we must do even if we do not want to. You must get on that plane and I have to stay here."

Destiny started sobbing and flung her arms around Ziva.

"_Ani ohevet otakh, Tateleh_," Ziva said.

"_Ani ohevet otakh, _Ziva," Destiny whispered, "Come back to me."

Ziva nodded and released her. Destiny looked at Ziva one last time and then looked over at Eli.

"Take care," Destiny said.

Ziva stood up and nodded. Destiny turned and went to her father who waited for her by the plane. They walked in and Destiny took a seat.

Tony looked at Gibbs and asked, "Boss, one short?"

Gibbs looked at the attendant and said, "Good to go."

He took the spot next to Destiny who fidgeted with the locket in her hands. Gibbs put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"She'll come back when she's ready," he whispered in her ear.

Destiny nodded as tears fell down her face. She laid against her father's chest and fell asleep.

It was late when they landed so Gibbs and Destiny headed straight home. Destiny ran up to her room and flung herself on her bed.

Gibbs watched after her and headed for the basement. He needed to think.

Destiny laid there and cried until she heard the front door open. She got up and went down the stairs. She saw it was Ducky.

He headed straight for the basement. She walked over and listened to them as they talked.

"Jethro, forgive the intrusion…how did you possibly manage…" he began.

"Aww, geez, Duck. You gonna ask me that every time?" Gibbs interrupted.

Destiny smiled a bit knowing that he was wondering about the boat. Ducky descended the rest of the steps.

"How was your flight?" he asked.

"One short," was the reply.

"Yeah, I know this decision's not have come easily," Ducky began before Gibbs interrupted with, "Not my decision."

Ducky looked at Gibbs.

"But Tony said…" he began again.

"Nope, it was Ziva's. In the moment she asked me to choose," Gibbs said.

"Ah, so this is not about loyalty, it's about an unreasonable demand," Ducky surmised.

"Ah, she withheld information," Gibbs said.

"To protect Rivkin, someone she obviously cared about. Ziva has always remained an officer of Mossad. I certainly don't envy the position she just found herself in. Considering her less than conspicuous background, it's amazing she ever had your trust," Ducky said.

Gibbs looked at him.

"Naw, she earned it," he said.

"But you took to Ziva more quickly than any other agent before her, Timothy, Caitlin, even DiNozzo. I've always sensed that there's a strong bond between the two of you," Ducky stated suspiciously, "Something shared, perhaps?"

Gibbs turned and looked. Destiny pulled back as she thought he was looking at her until she saw that he was flashing back.

"No," he said, "She proved herself."

"Whatever it was that Ziva did to _prove _her loyalty, well it was not as nearly as momentous as you believed. Or was it?"Ducky asked.

Destiny looked at her feet as he asked that. She ran back up the stairs and collapsed back on her bed.

A/N: Wanna know what happens next? Leave me enough reviews and you'll find out. It only takes a minute, so please let me hear you're feedback!

_Ani ohevet otakh_-I love you


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Warning: Contains corporal punishment.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel so happy that people are reading and appreciating my story!

The next morning, Gibbs and Destiny went to NCIS. She sat at Ziva's desk and stayed there without moving. She sat there staring off into space. Gibbs watched her.

Vance put personnel files on his desk. He looked through them and took them back up to the office.

Destiny refused to go to Abby's lab, to read, or to listen to her iPod. She just sat there. It wasn't until Tony signaled for her to come to him that she got up.

She dragged her feet over to her adopted uncle. He tucked her into his arm and hugged her close.

McGee watched them. He never saw Tony nor Destiny like this.

"I miss her already," she whispered into his ear.

He nodded. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Ziva's number. That's when Gibbs walked in.

Destiny looked up at her father as did Tony.

"Guess she'll call when she's ready, huh?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded and went over to his desk. Destiny watched him. He sat down and looked at Ziva's desk. She looked back to Tony who shut his phone. Destiny looked back to her father and walked to him.

"This is _your_ fault. You _chose_ wrong!" she yelled at him and ran off to Abby's lab.

Gibbs looked after her and then back at the agents who were watching him. He gave them the glare and they went back to work.

He got up and went after his child, knowing that this was just the beginning of what he hoped was just a few months.

Down in Abby's lab, Abby was sitting at her desk staring at the screen that was when she noticed Destiny run in. Destiny jumped into Abby's waiting arms and buried her head into the Goth's neck.

"I want _Ziva_ back!" she exclaimed.

Abby rubbed her back. When the elevator dinged, Destiny pulled out of Abby's grasp. She took off for the ballistics lab and was careful to stay out of sight. Abby watched, confused. It wasn't until an angry Gibbs walked into the lab that she understood why Destiny was there.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Abby furrowed her brow.

"She left. She's very upset, Gibbs, and I think _you_ had something to do with that!" Abby snapped.

Gibbs glared at her. Abby sighed.

"She misses Ziva," she told him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean she can yell at me for it," Gibbs growled.

Abby looked up at her boss.

"She yelled at you?" Abby said in shock.

Gibbs nodded.

"Where is she? I'm not going to ask again," Gibbs threatened.

Abby looked down and towards the ballistics lab. Gibbs opened the door.

"You have 'til the count of three to get out here…one," he started, but Destiny ran out to Abby's office.

She stood next to Abby and crossed her arms.

"Abs, give us a minute," Gibbs said.

Abby looked down at Destiny and back at Gibbs. She stepped out into the hallway of her lab.

"Destiny Nicole Shepard-Gibbs, what did you think you were doing yelling at me like that?" he asked sternly.

Destiny glared at her father.

"I think that it's _your_ fault she stayed. You _chose_ to leave her there. _You chose wrong_," Destiny stated icily.

Gibbs grabbed her arm and spun her and smacked her backside 4 times.

"That's for the smart mouth," he said, "I know you miss Ziva, but this is not the way to show it!"

He swatted her hind-end another 4.

"And that's for yelling at me and being disrespectful!" he said, "You will also lose your iPod for two weeks."

Destiny folded her arms as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Your attitude better get better, do you understand me?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked at him.

"Yes sir," she said through gritted teeth which got her another 3 swats.

She stood there for another moment seething before Gibbs spoke again.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, glaring at her.

Destiny looked at him and broke down. She collapsed into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I just want Ziva! I miss her! It's like losing _mommy_ all over again!" she cried.

Gibbs rubbed her back.

"You're forgiven," he said, "I understand why you did it, but it was still wrong. I didn't make the choice and you know it."

Destiny nodded.

"Ziva did," she sniffled, "She doesn't want to be here anymore. She doesn't care about us anymore."

Gibbs pulled Destiny up to look at him.

"She cares, but she's confused and angry right now. She will be back, even if I have to go and get her," he said.

Destiny nodded.

"Now, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Do you want to stay here with Abby?" he asked.

She nodded again. Gibbs straightened up.

"Abby," he called.

Abby walked into her office.

"Yes, Gibbs?" Abby asked as she looked over to Destiny.

Gibbs looked at Destiny who looked up to Abby and said, "Can I stay with you until it's time to go home?"

Abby nodded. Destiny hugged Abby and Abby wrapped her arms around the little redhead. Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek and then Destiny's head and left.

He got into the elevator to go back to work. He knew that while Ziva was gone, it was going to be difficult.

A/N: Poor Destiny! If you want to see what happens next let me know! Leave me a review saying how I did with this one! At least 4 reviews gets the next chapter posted!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wish I owned, but sadly, I don't.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They inspire me! This next chapter is Ziva's side of the three months she was gone. It has references to "Good Cop, Bad Cop." Enjoy!

_Ziva's Side_

After the guys and Destiny had taken off, Ziva was read-in on Michael's assignment. She got her things together and set off for Somalia, the Horn of Africa with her handler, Malachi Ben-Gidon. They were attacked and Malachi was wounded so Ziva went on to get the target much to Malachi's dismay.

She encountered her target's security and dispatched them in no time, but was subdued before taking out her target. Her target, Saleem Ulman, tortured her for information about herself and NCIS. She refused to answer any of his questions which resulted in more beatings.

She was kept in a dark cell when the men weren't torturing her. The first time she was thrown in the cell her eye was swollen shut and she had a few broken ribs. She was thrown roughly into the cell all the time which caused her to lose unconsciousness, but she was always cared for another person. She knew that the person was a woman by her touch, but they never said anything to one another.

Ziva was always kept bound so there was no way to fight back; she just let the woman care for her. Ziva made a silent vow to get the woman released from her prison even if she, herself, was never going to be freed.

The last time she was dragged from her cell, she was set in a hard chair as Saleem was ranting. When the bag that was on her head came off, shock filled her body as she saw Tony's face in front of her.

Saleem looked from Ziva and McGee to Tony and said, "One of you will tell me what I want to know and the others will die. I'll leave you to think about that."

He left, leaving the others to speak freely.

"Well, how was your summer?" Tony asked.

Ziva swallowed.

"Out of everyone in the world who could've found me, it had to be you?" she asked.

Tony looked at her.

"You're welcome," he replied, "So, you glad to see me?"

Ziva stared at him.

"You should not have come," she said softly.

Tony looked at her confused.

"Alright then, good catching up, I'll be going now," he said as he tried to get up, "Oh wait, I forgot, taken prisoner."

Ziva stared at Tony.

"Are you alright, McGee?" she asked.

McGee sighed and replied, "I'm just glad you're alive."

Ziva was taken aback.

"You thought I was dead?" she asked.

Tony nodded as he spoke.

"Oh yeah," he said.

Ziva knitted her brow.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

Tony chuckled and said, "McGee, McGee didn't think you were dead."

"Tony," Ziva said, "_Why_ are you here?"

Tony winced and groaned.

"Couldn't live without ya, I guess," he replied.

Ziva smirked a bit at this.

"So, you will die with me?" she asked solemnly, "You should have left me alone."

"Okay, tried, couldn't," he replied, "Listen you should know I've taken some kinda truth serum, so if there are any questions you don't wanna know the answer to…"

Ziva looked at him.

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it," she said glaring at Tony.

Tony shook his head slightly.

"So, what are you doing out here? Some kind of monastic experience? Penance?" he asked.

Ziva looked at him.

"It's justified," she replied.

"Get over yourself," Tony said.

"I have. Now, you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear, and you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die," she said.

McGee spoke this time.

"It's not how it works," he said, still groggy.

"How what works?" she asked.

"My plan," Tony replied simply.

"You have an escape plan?" she asked in disbelief.

Tony nodded and winked.

"Tony, they have thirty men, heavily armed, and they have anti-tank, anti –aircraft weapons," Ziva stated, "What do you have?"

Tony shrugged and replied, "Well, that's where things get a little tricky."

Tony then explained everything.

After he was finished, Ziva asked, "Wait, you got captured on purpose?"

"Yep," Tony said.

Ziva furrowed her brows.

"These men are killers, Tony," she said softly.

"I know," Tony said, "That's why we have to stay alive long enough to not get dead."

"That would involve being rescued," Ziva replied in shock.

"Yes, it would," Tony said, grinning.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"I don't know. How long do you think I've been talking?" he asked.

"What is the _plan_?" Ziva asked.

"Whew, well, we fail to contact Dubai, word gets to the carrier and they scramble up these F2 raptors that turn sand into glass. How long that's gonna take, I don't know," he said, "Hours or days."

Ziva looked down as though she had lost all hope.

"Ziva?" Tony said, "Can you fight?"

That's when the door opened and Saleem came in wielding a K-bar. Tony looked over to him.

"Oh, hey Saleem, what's up man?" Tony asked, "What's the commotion?"

"We're moving out," Saleem replied.

"Oh, well, that's good. I was gettin' kinda tired of this place," Tony said.

Saleem looked out the window and said, "We're not taking prisoners."

Tony bobbed his head a bit.

"Oh, okay, well, it was nice talkin' with ya," he said.

That was when Saleem grabbed Ziva by her hair and held the knife to her throat. She gasped as he did so.

"No, we're not done yet," he replied.

Ziva looked at Saleem and said, "They do not check in, their people will come looking for them."

"Ziva, shut up," Tony said gruffly.

"Kill me," she said, "You'll need the Americans for leverage."

Saleem looked down and said, "Forget it, I don't make bargains."

"Do you make pizza?" Tony asked.

Saleem looked up in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

That was when McGee knocked Saleem down and made him drop the knife. McGee went for it, but Saleem pulled a gun on him.

"Stop! Stop!" Tony yelled, "There's something I haven't told you yet."

Saleem chuckled.

"And what is that?" he asked.

Tony looked over at him.

"Well, I told you about the brains. I told you about the guts. I told you about the muscle. The scientist, the politician, the leader, I told you about every member of the team, except myself, the part I play," Tony replied.

Saleem got up off the floor and with his gun still trained on McGee; he stepped over next to Tony. He looked at Tony.

"Yeah, which is?" he asked.

"I'm the wildcard. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified, but I'm not. 'Cuz I can't stop thinkin' about the movie True Lies. You know where Arnie's strapped the chair and shot full of truth serum? And he takes off his cuffs and kills everybody? You have thirty seconds to live Saleem," Tony said.

Ziva's eyes went wide and then she looked at Tony in confusion. Saleem chuckled.

"No, you're still bound. You're lying," he said with a vicious grin.

Tony shook his head.

"I can't lie. I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill ya. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?" Tony asked.

Saleem knitted his brow as he tried to remember and in that moment the glass broke and Saleem fell dead to the floor. McGee cut their bonds and a guard came in. He started to shoot, but was killed. They got Ziva to her feet and took her through the door.

As they headed down the hall, another guard went to fire on them, but was dispatched as Gibbs showed up in the doorway. He looked at the three.

"Let's go home," he said.

Ziva felt relief wash over her until she remembered the woman. She just hoped they didn't kill her.

"Wait; there is another woman in the cell at the end of the hall. We cannot leave her," Ziva said.

Gibbs looked to the guys.

"I'll take her. Go get the woman," said Gibbs.

Tony and McGee took Ziva towards Gibbs. She wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned on him and they left the compound. McGee and Tony went to the end of the hall to the cell.

They opened the door to a darkened room. Tony went in first.

"Hello," he said.

He heard a whimper from the corner. He walked that way until he felt another body near him. He reached out and touched a shoulder. The woman backed into the corner, trying to get away from him.

"We're gonna take you home. It's okay, "Tony said gently.

The woman stood as she was still leaning against the wall. Tony felt down her arm, took her hand, and pulled her towards the door. The woman stood her ground. She seemed afraid to leave the room.

"It's okay," Tony whispered, "They're gone. You're safe."

He tugged her hand again and she came forward with him. Once in the light, the woman put an arm over her face. She had been in the cell so long that the light completely blinded her. She was dirty and covered with scrapes and bruises. McGee followed Tony as he led the woman out of the compound.

Once out of the compound they were met with a transport team that took them to the nearest treatment center. They saw Ziva getting checked out by the medics. She looked over at the guys and raised her brow. They nodded answering the question that wasn't spoken.

McGee waited behind the curtain as they worked on the woman. She seemed oddly familiar even covered in the dirt. They said that she was cut, bruised, and dehydrated, but otherwise healthy. McGee felt relieved that she was going to make it. He looked around the curtain and saw that they cleaned her up a bit and she was resting.

As he went further in, he caught a glimpse of her face. He stood in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The woman he saw lying on the cot was Jenny Shepard. He left the area and went to Gibbs.

"Boss, there's something you need to see," he said hastily.

Gibbs nodded and followed behind him. Once they reached the area, McGee nodded to the curtain.

"You're never gonna believe it. I don't know if I do," he said.

Gibbs looked at him. He walked behind the curtain and looked at the form in the bed. He looked at her face and his eyes went wide. He walked out.

"It's not possible. Jenny's dead," he said.

McGee nodded.

"I know, but if that's not Director Shepard, she sure has a strong likeness. We won't know anything until she wakes up," he said.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll stay here, you go check on Tony and Ziva," he said.

McGee nodded and walked off. When Gibbs walked behind the curtain again, he noticed that she was awake. He walked over to her. She stared up at him in shock.

"J…Jethro?" she said.

Gibbs eyes went wide.

"Jenny? But, how?" he whispered.

She felt tears fall down her face. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"Jenny, you're alive," he said in relief.

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out about me this way," she whispered.

Gibbs let her go to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

She looked down.

"I…I faked my death. The FBI had intel that Svetlana was coming after me and that another hit was placed on my life and they put everything together. Even Mike thought I was dead," she said.

"I still don't understand, Jenny. What about Destiny? Why didn't you…" he started.

"I wanted her safe and the only way was for her to be with you. I wanted to tell her myself, but I couldn't. I'm sorry that I kept her a secret, Jethro. I hope you will forgive me," she said.

Gibbs looked into the eyes he sorely missed. He smirked.

"Of course I do. How did you end up at Saleem's camp though, Jen?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped. He somehow found out about me and kidnapped me. He kept me alive to find out more about the agency. He tortured me, but after a while he stopped. That was when I realized that they found a new source. She was thrown into my cell. I took care of her," she said and then realization crossed her face, "It was Ziva, wasn't it?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Why was she there? I thought…," she started.

Gibbs put a finger over her lips to stop her.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. We all thought you were dead, Jen. Destiny was the one who took it the hardest," he said.

Jenny's heart broke as she heard how her daughter was affected.

"Is she okay, Jethro?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"She's fine, well, she was up until a few months ago, but that's a part of that long story that I will tell you later. She's missed you Jen. I have too," he said softly.

Jenny smiled at him. She remembered her letter in that same moment.

"Jethro, I do still love you," she said. He looked at her and smiled. "I know, and I still love you, Jenny. It almost killed me to find you 'dead.' Tony and Ziva were beside themselves too," he said.

She felt more tears falling.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered.

"Jen, you forgot rule 6," he said softly.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jethro," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She looked at him as he rose up. Their eyes locked together. He leaned down slowly and captured her lips with his. She ran her hand through his hair. As they broke apart, she sighed. He smiled at her.

"I love you, Jenny," he said softly.

"I love you too, Jethro. Can we go home now?" she asked.

He nodded. The moment was too precious to spoil with the news about her house. Gibbs found some clothes for Jenny to wear and they met up with the rest of the team.

Tony and Ziva were shocked to see her back from the dead.

"Jenny?" Ziva said.

Jenny nodded.

"Hello, Ziva, Tony, McGee," she said.

McGee grinned.

"We thought…," Tony said, but Jenny held her hand up.

"It's a long story. One of which I would rather explain later," she said.

Gibbs looked at the three.

"We're clear to go," he said, "Let's go home."

They nodded and followed behind the newly risen director and their boss. They headed home, finally.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more! There are three chapters left and they are waiting to be publish, at least 4 reviews gets the next chapter posted.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Jenny would've never died and there would be Tiva, McAbby, and Jibbs all throughout the show, but sadly I don't own anything of NCIS.

A/N: All your reviews are inspirational! This chapter is Destiny's side of the three months Ziva was gone. Enjoy!

_Destiny's Side_

Months flew by while Ziva was gone. Everything was a blur to Destiny. She walked around in a daze. Her heart ached for Ziva. She wanted her back home, but she knew it would take a lot of time.

She hadn't heard from Ziva since their return from Israel. She knew it was odd that Ziva wouldn't try to contact her. She just figured that Ziva might not care anymore.

She looked down at the locket. If it weren't for her mother's picture she would've taken it off and threw it away a long time ago. She felt that Ziva no longer wanted to be with her, that she was too much of a burden to her godmother, but at the same time, she wanted Ziva back. She wanted to hug her and to hear her voice humming.

When the news came that the ship Ziva was on went down and that there were no survivors, Destiny collapsed. She fainted right then in Abby's lab.

When she came to in autopsy, she thought it was a dream. She couldn't believe that Ziva was dead. She refused to. She'd made up her mind that Ziva wasn't dead until she saw her body and she was holding to that.

After deciding that, she fell into a depression. She began to doubt her logic. She thought that if Ziva was alive she would've tried to call her by now. She stopped eating. Her grades slipped. She just didn't care anymore. She tried to keep everything together for her father, but it backfired.

Everyone tried to talk to her about it, but she pushed them away. She felt that she couldn't go on. She didn't speak to anyone, except Abby. Abby was the only one she would respond to. Abby even tried everything, but her attempts failed.

Destiny wouldn't talk about Ziva. Abby was getting worried and when Gibbs had told her that they were going to Somalia to find Saleem she hoped that Ziva was still alive and that they would bring her back. She wanted Destiny to open back up, to be normal again.

Gibbs left Destiny with Abby, but Destiny didn't care anymore. There were times Destiny didn't get out of bed. She just laid there and cried.

Abby had gotten worried that she wouldn't eat. She tried everything, but Destiny still wouldn't touch the food. She had had enough. She sat Destiny down at her kitchen table and she was determined to make her talk.

"Destiny, why are you doing this?" she asked.

Destiny looked at Abby and shrugged.

"That's not an answer. You won't eat. You're failing your subjects. You hardly talk. You cry yourself to sleep. Why?" Abby asked.

Destiny stared at the Goth. Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. Abby got up and wrapped her arms around the little girl. She noted that Destiny had lost a considerable amount of weight. She rubbed her back.

"Destiny," Abby said, "I don't think Ziva nor your mom would want you to go on like this. I think they would want you to move on with your life."

Destiny sobbed into Abby's shoulder.

"It…it…it… hurts…so…so…much," Destiny sobbed, "It hurts to…to…think, to breathe, to eat, to move, to do anything!"

Abby wrapped her arms tighter.

"I know, sweetie. It will hurt for a while, but if you talk about it instead of keeping everything inside that pain gets less and less," Abby said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

Abby nodded.

"I know that we are all worried about you. Your dad, Tony, Timmy, Ducky, we don't like seeing you like this," Abby whispered.

Destiny sobbed some. After crying on Abby's shoulder for so long she fell asleep. Abby picked her up and tucked her into the bed. She sat next to her and watched her sleep. Destiny felt better after crying and when she woke up she noticed Abby was lying next to her. She looked over at Abby.

"Do you feel better?" Abby asked.

Destiny nodded.

"I'm actually hungry," Destiny said with a smile.

Abby grinned.

"What do you say to pepperoni pizza and some hot wings?" Abby asked.

Destiny nodded vigorously.

"Okay, I'll call them," Abby said.

After that night, Destiny began feeling better. She ate a lot that night. She talked to Abby about everything. Abby felt better that Destiny seemed better again.

The next morning, at NCIS, Abby got a call that Gibbs was coming back and that Ziva was with them and so was another person. He wouldn't elaborate on who he said Abby wouldn't believe him until she saw for herself. It made Abby think about who it could possibly be. She told Destiny.

Destiny's face lit up. Her heart pulled together again. Her Ziva was alive! She knew it; she knew that there was no way that Ziva could be dead! They rode up to the bullpen, both anxious to welcome everyone back.

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter will make up for that, trust me. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Here's the next one! Hope you like it! Surprises await you!

When the elevator opened and Ziva stepped out, Destiny's heart leapt. Abby hugged Ziva tightly as everyone clapped.

Destiny looked at Ziva. She was cut up and thinner. Destiny didn't care as long as she was alive. Abby let Ziva go.

Destiny thought it best to not jump at Ziva, so instead she wrapped her arms around Ziva's waist. Ziva reached down and picked her up to hug her tightly to her.

"I missed you Ziva. So much," Destiny whispered, "I love you and please don't ever leave me again."

Tears fell down her face as did Ziva's.

"I will not leave you again, Destiny. I promise," she said, "I love you too."

Ziva set Destiny down. Destiny looked around.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He is still on the elevator. He wanted you to see before everyone else," Ziva replied.

"See what? " Destiny queried cocking her head.

"Go look for yourself," Ziva said.

Destiny walked to the elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened her eyes went wide. She gasped loudly.

Abby walked over to join her. When Abby saw in the elevator her eyes went as big as saucers.

In the elevator was Gibbs and standing next to him was Jenny. Destiny felt tears fall down her cheeks and ran to her mom. Jenny opened her arms and caught Destiny.

"Mommy!" Destiny shouted.

Abby looked from Jenny to Gibbs. He looked to Abby and nodded. Abby walked to him and hugged him tightly. She turned to Jenny and wrapped both Jenny and Destiny in a hug.

"I can't believe you're here! They told me you were dead!" Destiny said.

Jenny smiled at Destiny.

"I'll explain everything later. I can't believe how much you've grown. I have missed you so much!" Jenny said.

"I'm eight now. I'm getting ready for 3rd grade. We're on break right now. I missed you mommy. I missed you a whole lot," Destiny said.

Jenny hugged her tightly. They all stepped out of the elevator. You could've heard a pin drop when everyone saw Jenny.

When Gibbs looked up at Vance, his face was full of shock and surprise. They locked gazes and Gibbs nodded. Vance's face softened a bit. He then turned and went into his office.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs' desk and sat down with Destiny in her lap.

"Tell me everything I missed," Jenny said to her daughter.

Destiny regaled Jenny of her year without a mother. Jenny noted on how she spoke highly of Ziva, Abby, and her father. She also noticed her tone when she spoke of Vance and the things he did.

Jenny chuckled as Destiny told her what she said to Vance that day in MTAC. Gibbs walked over.

"I think that you've told you're mom everything. How about we go out to lunch with everyone?" he asked.

Destiny turned and looked at the team, her family and then at her mother and nodded. Once everyone moved to the elevator, she noticed reluctance in Ziva.

She let go of her mom's hand and went to her godmother.

"Ziva, what's wrong? Don't you want to go with us?" Destiny asked.

Ziva looked down at Destiny.

"I do, but I do not think they want me to come," Ziva said.

Destiny looked at the others who were watching them. She looked back to her godmother.

"Ziva, if they didn't want you, they wouldn't have bothered with Somalia," Destiny said.

Ziva felt tears falling down her cheeks at the truth that her goddaughter spoke.

"Come on. You're part of this family whether you like it or not, for better and for worse. We love you Ziva and we are glad you're back," Destiny said loud enough for the others to hear.

Ziva looked over at them and they all nodded even Gibbs and Tony. Those were the two she thought they would never forgive her for what she did.

They left the building, but instead of heading to a restaurant they went to Gibbs' house. They all decided that they wanted pizza, especially Tony, and they didn't want to be out in public.

At Gibbs house, Destiny ran upstairs to put her things away.

"Momma, come see my room," she said to Jenny as she took off up the stairs.

Jenny looked at Gibbs who was smirking after his daughter. Jenny followed the girl into her room. She looked around at the place. The room was a pale green with light blue curtains that Destiny picked out. Her bed was in one corner of the room away from the window. Her desk which held her computer was next to the closet. Her bookshelf was on the far wall and filled with books, keepsakes, and a small radio. Pictures covered her walls, all of them of her family. Next to her bed was a nightstand that held a small lamp and a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Jenny wasn't shocked that there wasn't a television or a game system in there. Her daughter had never been interested in video games or movies. She thought that Abby and Tony might change that, but apparently they hadn't.

Destiny turned and looked at her mother. She held a photo album in her hand.

"I want you to see this," Destiny said hopping onto her bed.

She patted the spot beside her. Jenny smiled and sat down next to her. She opened the album and Jenny gasped at the first page. It was the group picture that was taken before Jenny was 'killed.' Jenny smiled and flipped the page.

It was one that was of Destiny, Gibbs, and her.

"Who took this one?" Jenny asked.

"Abby, I think. She caught us all off-guard with that one," Destiny said, "There's more."

Jenny flipped the page again and there was a picture of Destiny with her grandpa.

"Who's this with you, Des?" Jenny asked. The man in the photo looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

Destiny looked at the picture.

"Oh, that's Grandpa. I met him last year," Destiny replied.

"'Grandpa?' As in your dad's dad?" Jenny asked curiously.

She thought Gibbs' dad was dead.

"Yeah, he was nice and told me stories about when daddy was my age," Destiny replied with a smile. Jenny was kind of stunned, but pushed past it and flipped the picture.

It was one of her and Gibbs on the catwalk. Jenny smiled at the picture.

"That's one of my favorites," Destiny chirped, "So are the next two pages. I think the last page is my ultimate favorite though." Jenny flipped the page.

It was the picture of Jenny, Ziva, and Destiny from Cairo. Jenny flipped the page to find that the last page was the group photo, but Destiny had written something over it.

Jenny read the words, 'The Best Family in the World.' She felt tears come to her eyes. Destiny watched her mother.

"I used to feel like that that family would never be together again after you 'died.' Everything fell apart. Vance split us up, but he did bring us back together again. Then Ziva stayed in Israel and I felt like I had lost you all over again. Now everyone is back and I feel like I'm not broken anymore," Destiny said.

Jenny looked at her daughter. She pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I am so sorry that I left you like that. I promise to never leave you again. I love you, baby," Jenny said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Momma," Destiny replied, "Can we go see if the pizza's here yet?"

Jenny laughed. They left the room.

Downstairs, the gang was in the living room. Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva were on the couch. Tony was in the chair. McGee and Abby were on the floor.

When Jenny and Destiny walked in they all turned to look at them. Destiny smiled.

"What?" she asked.

Tony was the first one to answer.

"I thought I was seeing two there for a minute," he said.

Everyone chuckled, but Gibbs who smiled. Destiny went over to her dad.

"Daddy," she said.

Gibbs looked at his serious little girl.

"What is it baby?" he asked.

Destiny looked at him for a minute.

"Thank you for putting the puzzle back together," Destiny said.

Gibbs looked confused and Ducky spoke.

"I think young Destiny is saying thank you for bringing the family back together," he said.

Gibbs nodded.

"Destiny, you never have to thank me for that. We look out for each other and I would do it again in a heartbeat just to keep us all together," he said.

This stunned the whole room into silence. All eyes were on Gibbs now. Gibbs looked around at everyone.

"What?" he asked.

Tony opened his mouth to say something when Abby smacked his knee.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his knee.

Abby just glared at him. He closed his mouth.

Ziva looked over at Gibbs.

"I think that everyone is kind of stunned that you said that," she said.

Gibbs looked around.

"Okay, I know I'm not one to show emotion all the time, but we are a family. I think we became a family a long time ago," he said looking at his family members.

Abby smiled at Gibbs.

"I always thought of you and Jenny as our parents," Abby said, "and Ducky as our grandfather."

Ducky smiled, touched at the sentiment.

"We're a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless," said McGee.

Destiny looked at McGee.

"What's dys…dysfunky…tonal?" Destiny asked.

"Dysfunctional means that we are an odd group, but we are a family and we care for one another as such," said Ducky.

Gibbs looked up at Jenny. Jenny was smiling as she leaned against the door frame. Gibbs eyes softened a bit as he watched her.

"What do ya think Jen? Should we keep this bunch?" he asked jokingly.

Jenny chuckled and walked over to Destiny and picked her up.

"I don't know, they are pretty odd, but I think we'll keep them," Jenny replied with a smile.

Destiny smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. She leaned back in her mother's arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"Momma, does this mean that you and Daddy are gonna get married?" she asked seriously.

Everyone went quiet again and looked from Destiny to Gibbs to Jenny. Jenny looked at Gibbs who stood up and took Destiny from Jenny and handed her to Ziva. Destiny settled into Ziva's lap, watching intently.

Gibbs took Jenny's hands in his and looked at her.

"Jenny, I love you. We have a beautiful daughter and a wonderful family. This past year without you has been pure hell and I don't wanna go through that again. I don't ever want to lose you again. So," he said as he got down and everyone gasped, "Jenny Shepard, will you marry me?"

Everyone took their gazes off Gibbs and put them on Jenny. Jenny felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Jethro, nothing pained me more than to leave you and our family behind. I don't want to lose any of you again. I love you too and yes, I will marry you," Jenny replied.

Gibbs stood up and kissed her. Cheers rang out that could probably be heard down the block. Ducky stood up.

"Well, it's about time," he said jokingly.

Everyone laughed. Destiny jumped into her dad's arms and wrapped her arms around her parents in a tight hug.

"Group hug!" she shouted.

Tony, Abby, McGee, and Ducky joined in.

"Ziva, you too," Destiny said.

She heard Ziva get up and Tony pulled her into the hug. Ziva was shocked. They broke apart. Gibbs set Destiny down. Destiny walked over to Ziva who was still in a small state of shock.

"Are you okay?" Destiny asked.

Ziva nodded.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" she asked.

Ziva looked at Tony and then at Gibbs. Destiny followed her eyes.

"Ziva, rule 18, 'It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.' I think they've already forgiven you," she replied.

Tony stepped over.

"Kid's right. I forgave you a while ago," he said.

Ziva looked at Tony and then to Gibbs. He nodded. She looked down at her feet.

"Thank you both," she said, "I think that this is the first time I have ever felt this good. I have never had a family like this before and I am proud to be a part of this one."

Ziva smiled. Destiny grinned. Her life was complete now that her family was together and safe at last.

A/N: I know they are OOC, but oh well! The next chapter is the last, but I have to say that it may be the best! I hope you liked this one! Please leave me a review of what you think!


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you like it, it's set 10 years in the future. Enjoy!

_10 years later…_

Eighteen year old Destiny Nicole Gibbs, her name was changed just after the night Jenny was brought home, was graduating high school. She was set to go to school for Criminal Justice with a full scholarship and a 3.8 GPA. She was ready to face the world as a college student now.

At the Gibbs house, Jenny, Ziva, and a pregnant Abby are setting up for a going away party for Destiny. While the women are working inside, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ducky work on setting up the patio for the meal they're going to have together.

Destiny was upstairs in her bedroom. She was finishing packing her things to leave for the University of Virginia the next morning. She looked at the photo on her nightstand. It was the one of the team. Destiny smiled at it. She was going to miss them even if she was an hour or so away.

Destiny's younger sister, Alyssa poked her head into her sister's room.

"Dessie, Mommy says that everything is almost done," she said.

Destiny turned to face Alyssa.

"Okay, Aly, I'll be down shortly," Destiny replied as she turned back to the picture.

Alyssa Michelle Gibbs was born a couple years after Gibbs and Jenny were married, which was only 3 months after he had proposed to her. Alyssa watched her sister as she tried to read her body language.

"Dessie, are you okay?" Alyssa asked.

Destiny looked up at her little sister and smile lightly. She sighed deeply.

"I'm okay, Aly. I'm just going to miss everyone," Destiny said softly.

Alyssa walked over and put a hand on Destiny's shoulder. Destiny looked up to her little sister who pulled her into a hug.

"We'll miss you a lot too, but we're always together in each other's hearts," Alyssa murmured.

Destiny hugged her sister tightly.

"I know, Aly, thank you. Now, come on, before Uncle Tony eats everything," Destiny said getting up and swooping her sister into her arms.

Alyssa giggled. Destiny walked downstairs and looked over at the decorations that her family had put up. Streamers and balloons and a banner were in the kitchen. As they crossed the threshold of the back door, Destiny set Alyssa down.

She looked out at her family as they gathered together, talking amongst themselves not noticing that Destiny was standing there. That was when Destiny saw that her father wasn't out there.

"Looking for something?" came a voice that made her jump.

She turned to see her father right behind her.

"You're worse than Ziva when it comes to sneaking up on people," she said as she swatted his shoulder.

Gibbs chuckled at her. He kissed her head and walked outside. Wrapping an arm around Jenny, he whispered something in her ear. That's when Jenny turned to Destiny and waved her over.

Destiny walked to her mother who wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow, Mom," Destiny said.

Jenny pulled back and smiled.

"Yeah, well, after you leave I won't get to hug you so much," Jenny replied. Destiny ginned.

It was Abby's turn to try and hug Destiny as best she could. Abby and McGee had married not long after Jenny and Gibbs. They already had a 4 year old, Thomas Jethro McGee or T.J., and Abby was pregnant with twins. Destiny hugged Abby back.

"I'm gonna miss you," said Abby with tears falling down her face.

Destiny wiped her face.

"Don't cry, Abby. I'll visit as much as I can," Destiny said.

Abby smiled and sniffled.

" Hormones are a wonderful thing," chuckled Abby.

Destiny nodded smiling. McGee hugged her next and then came Ducky.

"Oh, it seems like yesterday that you were just a child," Ducky stated.

"Aw, Grandpa Ducky, don't start that again," Destiny said with a grin.

Ducky chuckled and kissed her forehead. Next was Tony. His big arms wrapped around Destiny.

"I'm gonna miss having my partner in crime around," said Tony.

"Come on, not you too," Destiny said, "You're supposed to be making some type of joke or a movie reference that this reminds you of."

Tony grinned. Destiny smiled at him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Uncle Tony," Destiny said.

Destiny walked over to Ziva who was standing off to the side with little JJ or Jackson Jethro in her arms. Tony and Ziva were married a year ago and JJ was born a couple months ago.

"Hey, Z," Destiny said softly.

Ziva looked up at Destiny. Her eyes had sadness in them.

"Ziva, if anything, I would think you would be the one who wouldn't cry right now," Destiny said with a grin.

Ziva smiled at her.

"It is not something I can help," she said, "You want to hold your godson?"

Destiny grinned and nodded. She took JJ carefully from Ziva.

"You are going to miss him growing up in his first year," Ziva said.

Destiny looked over to her godmother and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Ziva, I won't be far. If you ever need me, just give me a call. I'll always be there for JJ and for you. I promise," Destiny said.

Ziva smiled at her goddaughter. The little girl she knew had grown up to be a wonderful young lady.

"_Ani ohevet otakh_, Destiny," Ziva said softly.

"I love you too, Ziva," Destiny murmured.

Destiny put JJ back into Ziva's arms and walked over to her father.

"I was wondering if you forgot about me," he mumbled lowly.

Destiny chuckled.

"Daddy, I could never forget you," Destiny said, "Don't be too hard on them while I'm gone."

Gibbs smirked at her. He wondered if this is what it would've been like if Kelly was able to go to college. He wondered if she would've been like Destiny. Destiny looked into her father's eyes. She saw he had that faraway look he gets when he thinks about Kelly and Shannon.

"I'm sure she would've been a wonderful young woman, Daddy. She would've been proud to be your daughter just like I am," Destiny said.

Gibbs looked up at Destiny and smirked again. He pulled his little, but not so little, girl into his arms.

"I love you, Baby," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too daddy," she whispered back.

"Can we eat now?" asked T.J.

Destiny chuckled and walked over to the boy. She picked him up and turned to her family.

"Well, you heard the boy! Let's eat," Destiny said.

They all laughed as they gathered around the table.

The next morning, the team had said their goodbyes the night before and Destiny was left with her parents and sister. After the last box was loaded into the car, she shut the trunk and turned to them.

Jenny had tears falling down her cheeks as did Alyssa who was in Jenny's arms. She looked at them for a minute, fingering the bracelet that Ziva had given her the night before. It was one similar to the one Destiny made a long time ago that Ziva still wore. She walked to her mom and her sister and wrapped her arms around both of them as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Be safe and call us when you get there," Jenny whispered in her ear, "I love you and I'm very proud of you."

"I love you too, Mom," Destiny said.

She pulled out of the embrace and looked at her sister.

"Aly, you be good for Mommy and Daddy. I love you," she said.

Alyssa nodded. Destiny kissed her sister's forehead gently.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Destiny said as she pulled an item out of her pocket, "I made this for you last night."

She handed it to Alyssa. Alyssa saw that it was a woven bracelet that had her favorite colors in it and her name was woven in as well.

"It's pretty," Alyssa said, "Thank you. I love you Dessie."

"I love you too kiddo," Destiny replied.

She turned to her father. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy," Destiny said.

"I'm going to miss you," Gibbs murmured, "You call us whenever you can, okay?"

Destiny nodded.

"I love you very much," he said.

They broke the embrace. Destiny stepped back and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Semper Fi," she stated proudly.

Jenny, Gibbs, and Alyssa smiled. Destiny got into her car and drove off to start her future knowing that her family loved and supported her while she did so.

_**THE END**_

A/N: What a wild ride, huh? Hope you liked the ending! Leave me a review please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
